


Rituals and Celebrations (Five “Holidays” Slash Drabbles)

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: supernatural100, Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://supernatural100.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://supernatural100.livejournal.com/">supernatural100</a> “Holidays” challenge. These are the slash drabbles. The Genfic drabbles are <a href="http://halfshellvenus.livejournal.com/26744.html">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rituals and Celebrations (Five “Holidays” Slash Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://supernatural100.livejournal.com/profile)[supernatural100](http://supernatural100.livejournal.com/) “Holidays” challenge. These are the slash drabbles. The Genfic drabbles are [here](http://halfshellvenus.livejournal.com/26744.html).

x-x-x-x-x

**Watching Over** (Halloween)

On All Saints’ Eve the two worlds meet: Here and After, Otherworld and Human. It is dangerous for any mortal, and the Winchesters like being prepared.

They are readying for the hunt, weapons out and plan in place. Both are shirtless, standing in the bathroom as they use charcoal and ink to draw wards on each other. Across the shoulders and above the waist, then around and over the heart. Dean’s fingers brush his work, and his mouth follows before he can stop it.

Later, unsettled and spent, they sprawl together. Dean wonders if the symbols went on in time.

 

**Waiting** (Valentine’s Day)

The holiday may be hearts and flowers, but Sam needs only chocolate and a candle. The chocolate is for sharing, for slipping between their lips and tasting from each other.

The candle casts a vision. Its warm light is enough for Sam to see his brother— the curves and planes of his chest and belly, the exquisite cut of his chin, and those perfect, perfect lips. He sees only Dean, never their surroundings, and there is no fumbling in the dark, no glare from the bedside lamp. By candlelight there is only Dean, waiting to be discovered all over again.

 

**Soy el Partido** (Cinco de Mayo)

People are everywhere, milling through downtown Sacramento like an endless block party.

“ _What_ is it?” Dean has to yell to be heard over the music.

“Mexican Independence Day,” Sam shouts back.

“But this is America.”

“Hey, I don’t make the holidays. I just enjoy them.” Sam helps himself to some chips. “Dos Equis or Margarita?”

“What the hell— Margarita.” Dean pours them each a huge cup. “Drink up, baby brother. We’ve got some celebrating to do.” He leans against Sam. “After you’re good and drunk, we’ll go back to the motel. Then we can wave the flag our own way.”

 

**The Living Sky** (Fourth of July)

There is enough warmth at the edge of the Arizona desert to keep them comfortable on the blanket. These barren surroundings hold no home for evil, caught here between the city and the wild. It’s as safe as any hideaway, but with a better view of the night sky.

The fireworks are intermittent at first, then cascading through the darkness. They explode like the heat Dean gives his brother as they shift and move together under the sea of stars.

The lights flash over Sam’s face, his passion coming in waves. Dean keeps going, loving every minute of the show.

 

**Simple Pleasures** (Christmas)

One year it was mistletoe that Dean found in a city park. They put it to good use in the motel and in the car.

A Santa hat the next year fueled some lively bedroom antics. Laughter and sex should not work so well together, but Sam thinks that hat was worth it even now.

This time Sam returned to eggnog with rum, and he doesn’t remember much of how the rest of Christmas went.

But he woke up warm and sated, and Dean’s arms were strong and welcome. He was happy and he was Dean’s. The details didn’t matter.

 

_\-------- fin --------_  



End file.
